Kidnapped Treasures
by Kitty's Angel
Summary: AU. No one knows anything about the Pharaoh's brothers, only that he has them. So Bakura and Mariku decide to kidnap them to hurt the Pharaoh. Then they fall in love. Then Atemu takes Malik, and things get complicated when those two fall in love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own YuGiOh. We do own Amaya.**

**Pairings: Mariku/Ryou, Bakura/Yugi, Atemu/Malik, Seto/Kisara, Aishizu/Karim, Mahado/Mana, Shada/Amaya.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. **

**Authors Notes: Kitty: Yes, our first fic that we didn't get from someone else. **

**Angel: Yeah. And it's some of are favorite pairings. And unless we make Ryou a whore, then we won't get all of them at all. **

**Kitty: That's an idea though. **

**Angel: True. But we'll think about that later. Anyhow, read and review please!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mariku asked, looking around. Bakura shot him an annoyed look.

"Who's the Thief King?"

"You."

"And who's just the assistant?"

"Me, sir." Mariku answered, annoyed with his friend.

Bakura smirked and said, "Then do as I say." Mariku rolled his eyes but nodded. The two crept down the hallway, thankful that there were no guards anywhere near there. Bakura looked through the openings in the doors, and smirked as he came upon the right one. He carefully opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak, and ducked inside. He light his lamp and shone it on the two figures on the bed.

He heard Mariku gasp softly behind him, but Bakura was far more interested in the heavenly figures on the bed. For surely they had to be angels, especially with their pale skin (1). One had long white hair to match his skin, while the other had hair in a near identical match of his older brother, the Pharaoh's. Near only because it did not have streaks of gold running through the black.

The mini-Pharaoh stirred and opened his eyes, showing orbs the same color as perfectly cut amethysts. He looked into Bakura's own reddish-brown eyes and, not fear, but curiosity entered his eyes. This caused Bakura to remember what he was here for, and so he grabbed the mini-Pharaoh, tied him up, and gagged him. Through out the entire process, the curiosity in his eyes did not fade, nor did fear enter them.

All the movement caused the white haired angel to open his eyes, and Mariku found eyes the color of the brightest emeralds looking into his own reddish-violet ones. The eyes filled with shock about his brother in binds, but before he could eventhink about doing something, he too was tied up and gagged. But his eyes didn't fill with fear either. Only excitement.

The two thieves grinned in success, and they left the palace, taking the princes with them. No one would know that the Pharaoh's brothers were missing until the next morning, when a servant came to bring them their food. But the thieves left some thing behind that would allow the Pharaoh to get his revenge for his brothers' kidnapping.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Pharaoh in question growled as he looked around his brothers' room. Obviously, his brothers weren't there. He waited until all but his high priest left the room before collapsing on the single bed. "Seto, am I a bad brother?" Atemu asked, looking at his cousin (2).

Seto did not want to tell the truth, because he ran the risk of getting his head chopped off, but the images of Yugi and Ryou's sad faces entered his head, and he knew what he had to say. "Atemu, you are indeed a very bad brother."

Atemu looked at him in shock, and asked, "Why?"

"You locked them in a single room, and you never let them out. Basically, besides getting better clothes and food, they were prisoners in their own home, because of you, their own brother. Ryou and Yugi were trying not to complain, but their actions and faces told all." Seto explained, enjoying the look of agony on Atemu's face. Hey, no one ever said he was nice.

Atemu bit his lip and nodded, knowing that Seto was right. "Seto, how do we get them back?" he wondered, before yelping as something hit his face.

"That's how. Read the name inscribed." Seto ordered.

Atemu glared at his cousin but did as he said, racing his eyebrows at the name. "Ishtar?" he questioned, looking back at his cousin.

Seto smirked and nodded. "Yes, Ishtar. There are only three living Ishtars. Aishizu, who Karim and I were talking to last night, and her two little brothers. The younger one is named Malik, while she wouldn't tell me the older one's, probably because we mark the heirs of the family. The only one who could have gotten that is the heir. To catch the heir, we take the brother, and tell the heir that if he doesn't turn himself in, along with your brothers, we'll give his punishment to Malik." Seto said, laying out the plan.

Atemu looked troubled. "We're not actually going to hurt Malik, are we?" Seto sighed and shook his head. Atemu brightened. "Alright then. Get to it." He said, sending Seto out. After he was gone, Atemu sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," He prayed. We hope the so too.

**End Of Chapter 1 **

**(1) Yes, I know they're Egyptian, but they have never been out side except when they were two and they're mother was still alive.**

**(2) This is in the Millennium Arc for the T.V. series, and in YuGiOh! Millennium World # 4 in the manga. The priest with the Millennium Eye is Seto's father, and brother to Atemu's dad.**

**&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Kitty: And there we go. The first chapter. When we were typing the chapter at school, you didn't get the part with the Pharaoh and High Priest. The only reason that wasn't posted yesterday is that this site is blocked from the school computers.**

**Angel: That is really unfair. It only just got blocked too, so we didn't know until we were ready to post, so yeah. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own YuGiOh. We do own Bakura and Mariku's horses, however. We also own Amaya.**

**Pairings: Mariku/Ryou, Bakura/Yugi, Atemu/Malik, Seto/Kisara, Aishizu/Karim, Mahado/Mana, Shada/Amaya.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai.**

**Authors Notes: Kitty: Second chapter is here. Dis we get any reviews for the first one? Angel: Nope there were none at all. So rude, too. 42 people read the chapter and not single person reviewed. Kitty: It is rude. But maybe with a second chapter, they'll review love. Angel: We can hope. Read and REVIEW, please.**

**Chapter 2**

Malik looked up as he heard someone enter the house and raised an eyebrow at the official looking people. He thanked the gods that he hadn't left for Bakura and Mariku's home yet. Other wise it might look a bit suspicious. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, looking at the more fancy looking one, assuming that he was the boss of these people.

The fancy looking one, Mahado, nodded and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the Pharaoh's brother, and breaking into the palace. And yes, we do know that it was your brother who had committed these crimes, however, the only way to get your brother out in the open is to take you into custody. Now, are you going to come quietly, or do we need to restrain you?" Mahado asked.

Malik silently sighed at his brother's stupidity and said, "I'll come quietly. Are you going to do anything bad to me, or just keep me captive?" He followed Mahado out of the house, thankful that he didn't have to be pushed by a guard. They looked stupid, and he didn't particularly want them to touch him. Stupidity might be contagious.

Mahado gave a grin and said, "Normally we would treat exactly the same as a prisoner, but as you didn't actually do these crimes and you're Aishizu's little brother, we'll treat you normally. You just won't be allowed out of your room." Mahado stepped aside to allow Malik to get on the lift thingy first, before getting on as well.

The blonde boy nodded in thanks and looked around, silently gloating to the other people who were looking on enviously. They were getting what they deserved, treating him like he was beneath them. He was in line to gain the throne, after the Pharaoh's brothers, then the High Priest, then Mariku, and then himself. Thankfully, since he was so far down the road, no one was going to try and kidnap him.

The two spent the rest of the journey back to the palace in silence, just admiring the few. Mahado because he loved scenery, and Malik because he had never seen it before. The two waited until the lift thingy had been lowered before going getting up and off, entering the palace. Atemu and Aishizu were there to great them. Aishizu came forward and hugged Malik, having missed him in the years that she had spent as a priestess. "How are you brother?" she asked, holding him at arms length and examining him to see the changes that had happened to him.

"I'm good, sister. Life for you is well, yes?" Malik answered, joyful at seeing his sister for the first time in at least three years. Aishizu smiled and nodded before going over and standing next to Mahado, leaving Malik alone with Atemu. Malik bowed and waited to see what Atemu was going to do. Atemu said nothing but turned around and left. Malik assumed he was to follow, and did so. The two walked in silence until Atemu stopped outside a door and opened it. He gestured for Malik to enter and waited until he had before closing and locking the door.

"You are not to leave until your brother has come." Atemu said, before leaving.

Malik watched him go before sighing and saying, "How rude." He then looked around the room and sighed again. This was going to be very boring.

**With Bakura And Mariku:**

Mariku looked around before going into the alley across from him, being careful not to be seen. After all, he had only been doing this for a couple years so far. You had to have born into it like Bakura to be perfect at it, and even then there were chances of getting caught. "Bakura?" he whispered, hosting the white-haired prince higher onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall off.

"Yes?" Bakura said, opening the doorway into their home, and allowing Mariku to go in first.

Mariku looked around again before asking, "What do we do with them?" gesturing to the two princes they had dumped on the bed.

Bakura gave him an annoyed look as he closed the door and turned on the torches, lighting the home and showing of all the treasures that they had stolen. Of course, all were either made of gold, silver, bronze, or gems; none of them were living. "We untie them and find how much the Pharaoh will give us for the safe return of his brother." He said, in a tone that said, "Duh."

Mariku scowled as he reached up and felt around his neck, frowning as he felt only his skin and nothing else. "Bakura, I think I may have left my family pendent behind." Mariku said, struggling to keep the panic out of his voice.

Bakura looked at him as he cut the ropes that bond the two princes. The two made no noises as the gags and ropes were cut off; they just watched Bakura to see what he would do. Bakura sighed and asked, "Why do I have such a dumb assistant?" Obviously not going to get an answer, for he was asking Ra, he turned to the two princes and ordered, "Tell us your names or your going to be mini-Pharaoh and the white-haired prince."

"The white-haired one smiled softly and said, in a voice just as soft, "My name is Ryou, and his is Yugi. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Mariku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are willing to tell us information so readily?"

Instead of Ryou, it was Yugi who answered. "Because we figure you'll treat us better then if we were to refuse to tell you anything and you had to force the answers out of us."

Bakura shrugged and said, "Well, there's nothing else for now. After some sleep we'll probably have more questions. As there are only two beds, you two will share this one while Mariku and I share the other one, understand? And no trying to escape; only three people know the way to open that door. Two of them are in here, and the other one is on the outside." Ryou and Yugi nodded and laid down obviously used to having to share a bed, while Mariku turned off the lights and slipped into the other bed with Bakura. The four drifted of to sleep, not knowing that a priest was using the Pharaoh to plot all of Egypt's down fall, and that they themselves were important to the scheme of things.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Angel: Well, that's chapter two for you folks. **

**Kitty: And since we made this chapter for you, the least you could do is to review and tell us how we're doing.**

**Angel: So please, review for us, and if not us, then for the next chapter.**


End file.
